blamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cibo
Cibo (SEE-boh) was the head scientist of the Bio-Electric Corporation. Once found and resurrected by Killy, she becomes his sole true ally in his quest to find the Net Terminal Gene. Appearance Cibo's appearance changes multiple times throughout the story, as she transfers her consciousness into new bodies or suffers fatal injuries that force her to change her appearance. Human body Centuries before the main storyline, when Cibo still worked as the head scientist at Bio-Electric, she was a tall, slim human woman with short black hair. She wore a black skinsuit with a bulky collar and a utility belt that housed her various tools and instruments. Bio Electric Imprisonment She was imprisoned by their President for her failed experimentation with artificial Net Terminal Genes, which resulted in the Safeguard destroying the facility. During her hundreds of years of imprisonment, her biological body decayed and rotted away to nearly nothing. She was sustained by a life-support system embedded in her chest, which also housed her speech apparatus and held a backup of her personality, memories, and DNA. First Built Body Once Killy connected her to an interface inside the Corporation she built herself a new body. Cibo then assumed her more iconic appearance: a very tall, slim woman with shoulder-length white hair. In her battle alongside Killy against the President, she wore a very large, cumbersome jacket-like device that appeared to power her weapons. This is also the first time Cibo is seen with wires embedded into her head, a trait shared by each of her successive forms. She eventually becomes Killy's most prominent partner in his quest to find net genes. Cibo is a very perceptive being, able to sense electromagnetic frequencies and scan humans from far distances. She can also read letters, something most humans can no longer do, which allows her to access Toha Heavy Industries. After Sanakan attacks the Fishermen, she learns to speak to the Builders from Killy. Even though Cibo apparently dies numerous times, she can transfer her consciousness into other bodies and recreate herself using back-up data. She does this after the initial Safeguard attack, where her body is destroyed in a massive explosion, and again when Killy returns her to the Corporation's facilities. Sanakans Body Later she dies while using a Builder to battle a Safeguard, and uploads herself into Sanakan's body, though she is not strong enough to destroy her conscience. While in control of Sanakan's body, Cibo can access almost any of the Safeguard's functions, including changing her physical appearance and shape. Alternate Cibo Killy meets an alternate-reality Cibo after getting caught in Mensab's teleportation field. This alternate version has an advanced cybernetic suit capable of flight. She helps him and the original Cibo stop Toha Heavy Industries' gravity furnace and return to their original timeline, although she is killed by a newer model Cyborg. Her body survives the teleportation, however, and when Toha's defenses critically damage the original Cibo, she finds the alternate's body and successfully transfers before Sanakan retakes control of her own body. Level 9 Safeguard When the Silicon Life Davine Lu Linvega steals the illegal Level 9 Safeguard data, he transfers it into Cibo's body, and it manifests before anyone can stop it. The Safeguard becomes hostile, but Killy critically damages its globe before it obliterates the entire area and retreats in a weakened state. The defenseless Cibo is attacked by Cyborgs but saved by Sanakan, who has been reprogrammed by the Governing Agency. She reveals that Cibo has become the carrier of the new Net Terminal Gene, which is a mixture of both their genes. Although they both die to a High Level Exterminator in the following battle, Killy manages to save the globe containing their "child." Blame! Movie The first time Killy finds Cibo as a robotic torso and head in the ruins under the Electrofisher town. She tells him and the Electrofishers that she was conducting experiments in that location. She also says that she set an Electric Barrier Generator to keep the Safeguard away. She asks Killy to escort her to the Factory, once they get there escorted by some Electrofisher warriors, she creates a heap of Food Ration Bars, a new body for herself and an unknown device. After they get back to town Cibo uses the device she printed in the Factory to connect to the Netsphere. Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 10.02.22 PM.png|Cibo before transferring to a new body cibo chapter 10.jpg|Cibo in Chapter 10 Other World Cibo 5 edited 1.png|Cibo from the other World Line (alternate reality) without helmet Other World Cibo 4 edited 1.png|Cibo from the other World Line (alternate reality) in full armor Category:Characters